


¿Cómo se llama?

by tutongxue



Category: gyuhao - Fandom, 奎八
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tutongxue/pseuds/tutongxue
Kudos: 4





	¿Cómo se llama?

1.

金珉奎覺得徐明浩的畫太色情了。

一開始會認識徐明浩，是在Instagram 上看到的。

剛入記者這行的時候，第一個專案題材就是藝文版的挖掘新銳畫家，金珉奎費盡心思的蒐集資料，密集研究的程度已經到連買個新的單眼相機都會跳出畫展廣告。

入行兩年，金珉奎常被分配去負責這樣的小專題，他並不覺得沒機會外派到國外跟美術展的報導很可惜，每個月定期走訪藝廊已成了他的習慣。

公司外有隨意刊登的展覽小公告，金珉奎是那種走過也會停下來留意的人，同理，他時常瀏覽Instagram 上偶爾推薦的畫作。

2.

離認識徐明浩剩下三十秒。

金珉奎一如往常的點進感興趣的畫作再到畫家的主頁看看，最近的Instagram 開始可以放超過一分鐘的影片，這個畫家最常放的是他作畫的影片。

那人純白的畫室四面都高掛著畫布，連地板上都舖著一塊，畫室雖然不大卻很空，角落有張鬆垮的懶人椅，可以想像畫家累了之後大字躺平在上，下一秒拿著鏡頭的人就笑著說自己很常熬夜作畫，結束了就躺在這張椅子上睡個沒日沒夜。

金珉奎關注了這個帳號然後繼續無所事事的遊走在社群網站裡。

3.

人們總說萬物是神奇的，好比那些看似渺小與你擦肩而過的人事，總會莫名其妙的在意想不到的時刻跑進腦海。

假日的時候金珉奎突然想到，上次看到一個叫徐明浩的畫家，和自己一樣大，最近有幾場小型的畫展開在金珉奎家附近的小藝廊，沒怎麼多想的便出門了。

現場購票的時候金珉奎看見了徐明浩。

他帶著漁夫帽和口罩幾乎遮住整個人，寬鬆的大學服和牛仔褲用來掩蓋他四肢細長的特徵。小題大作了，金珉奎想，拿著票根經過的時候徐明浩並沒有注意到自己，撇除從徐明浩上傳的照片裡仔細找就可以發現這些配件，讓金珉奎失笑的是他露出腳踝的帆布鞋。

影片中的徐明浩是赤腳作畫的，金珉奎記得他的腳踝，可以讓人一手握住並往上抬起的腳踝，像金珉奎今年國小三年級的外甥一樣。腳踝這個纖細的破綻，居然沒有發現，來看他展覽的都是什麼人呢。

畢竟是小型畫展，五幅畫中有三幅的畫布是大型人物畫的格式，金珉奎知道徐明浩擅長大面積的作畫，這次展出的作品中，懸掛在走廊轉角裡那幅最後的畫作，金珉奎第一次看到時停留在那特別久。

那是一副特意做成落地設計的畫，畫布的高和金珉奎差不多，畫面著重在下擺的地方，黑色顏料用油漆刷上成底，堆疊上很厚的暗紅，像某個兇殺現場。白色顏料像漩渦一樣補滿了畫布的剩餘空間，隨著畫筆豪放落下非常厚重飽和的紅色水彩，附在一路崎嶇不平、已成固態的顏料上，形成一顆顆飽滿的水珠，固定在那。

作品名稱叫那幕。

4.

金珉奎結束公司例行的員工聚會，回家路上看到藝廊還亮著燈，裡面只剩櫃檯的售票小姐，一問才知道離閉館剩半小時了。金珉奎從午餐開始社交了將近五小時，他買了票進入徐明浩的畫展區，坐在最後那幅畫前面好久，看著藝術品放鬆似乎是今天最大的救贖，金珉奎聽見腳步聲，他以為是職員來告知自己要閉館了，轉過身卻看見徐明浩豪無防備的坐在他旁邊。

「你昨天也有來呢。」

徐明浩開口，金珉奎發現他的聲音和影片裡比起來好聽很多，甚至有點說不上來的可愛。徐明浩沒有自我介紹，金珉奎也沒有表明自己知道對方就是畫家，點頭示意之後是一陣尷尬，屬於金珉奎獨自的社交尷尬。

「你很喜歡這幅畫嗎？」

徐明浩看著畫沒有面向金珉奎的方式，若是平常金珉奎應該會覺得對方很沒禮貌，可這是尷尬之後兩人關係的一道曙光，金珉奎只管抓住著微小的契機將話題進行下去，最後靠著自己兩年職場的經驗順利導向離別。

「我特別喜歡這種堆疊塗抹的畫，立體加重情緒的感知，真的特別有趣。」

「這樣啊，那你想看我畫畫嗎？」

5.

「當然是畫你啦。」

伴隨著徐明浩打開畫架的喀嚓聲，金珉奎得知自己將被拿來當作主題創作，趕緊低頭確認衣著是否整齊，抬頭就看見徐明浩穿著墨綠色的無袖背心，淡粉色襯衫被解開隨意丟在金珉奎腿旁，他米色寬鬆的長褲垂得落地，拿著素描筆開始作畫。

「你放鬆一點吧，不要擔心閉館的事了，我就住在樓上，這畫廊老闆也是我朋友，是個很冒失的人呢，我常常幫忙他顧店關店。」

徐明浩或許是以為自己盯著他看是在擔心閉館的問題，但金珉奎早就忘了這件事。他看徐明浩的手上、衣服上開始冒出點點顏料，金珉奎才想到影片裡的徐明浩作畫的時候都是穿背心，手腕至上手臂都很容易被用得花花綠綠的，在徐明浩透白的肌膚上顯得非常突兀。

當徐明浩把畫轉過來的時候，金珉奎被震撼到了，圖上畫的並不是金珉奎的臉，甚至不是一個人形的狀態，那是個迷宮，黑色粗線快速的劃過，整個構圖非常倉促，幾個方格被漆上不同顏色。

金珉奎看著圖感到不解卻又似曾相似，一有這個念頭整個腦袋就敏感起來，使得他一下就想到了，那是他新買的手機外殼圖案，只不過漆上徐明浩剛剛在他面前調和的冷色系顏料，調製的時候是他和自己目光接觸最頻繁的時刻。

「這是我的手機殼。」

「我從來沒說這是人物畫啊，讓你期待了嗎？真不好意思。」

徐明浩戲謔的話語聽起來格外撩人，他用手腕遮住一部分的口鼻，笑聲從後面傳來像個稚嫩的孩子，金珉奎手上抓著的那件淡粉色襯衫好像透過皮膚滲入體內，把原本古銅色的肌膚漆上一層迷人的櫻花粉。

6.

金珉奎回家之後，把徐明浩所有的資訊挖出來從頭到尾看了一遍。

在臉書社團裡翻到徐明浩大學時期的照片，是系上畢業展出的倒數照。

又是背心，他原來他從以前開始就那麼瘦了。

照片上的徐明浩在作畫，他專注的神情讓金珉奎想到剛才在他面前的真人，用太過深邃的雙眸注視著畫，好似周遭的一切與他一同進入徐明浩的畫筆下，金珉奎被震懾到胸口的心臟快速跳動著。

回想著那雙眼睛，金珉奎突然想到，如果做愛時他也用這種表情看著我真好。

想著想著下面就硬了，他沒想過自己會因為看著認真作畫的同齡男人而跑出淫亂私慾。

金珉奎拉下褲頭拉鍊的時候又想到另一些事，如果從後面上他，應該一下子就站不住了吧。好想在徐明浩的畫室裡做看看。最好在他的畫面前。

最後他乾脆想一個故事，把各個東西裡面加上一些他的影子就成了他的春夢。

7.

閉上眼第一個場景是徐明浩的畫室，金珉奎幻象著自己從背後抱住他，這個時候他們已經是戀人的關係了，環著徐明浩的腰，靠在他的頸窩撒嬌，那是他們之間的小暗示，意思是別理畫了，我好想要你。

但徐明浩還在作畫，看不見金珉奎皺起眉頭，於是他起了壞心思想懲罰對方。

徐明浩的寬褲是鬆緊帶的很好穿脫，金珉奎悄悄移動到恥骨的位置，抓了褲頭就往下一拉，徐明浩手上的畫筆來不及握緊，整個人就被金珉奎轉過身抱住。

拖著徐明浩的臀部把人放在地上，金珉奎的吻又快又急，雨點般地落在徐明浩身上，背後的畫布被他們糾纏的身子擠出溝壑。

徐明浩很瘦，雙腳往懷裡一折就縮小成孩子的體型，金珉奎喜歡握著他的腳踝不讓他跑走，也喜歡口交的時候徐明浩用力揉他的頭髮。金珉奎很享受折磨本來就看起來柔弱的人，讓他融化在自己手中的感覺實在非常好。進入的時候徐明浩已經累得只能靠在自己身上，金珉奎一手撐住他的上半身，一手抱在他腹部，賣力向著他的敏感點挺進，時不時被徐明浩上下劇烈晃動的性器官打到，他就一把握在手中套弄得對方欲仙欲死。

耳邊傳來黏膩的聲音哭求著不要，金珉奎才不理會，順著從下方進入的姿勢，把徐明浩顫抖無力的腿打開，讓最私密的部位不再遮遮掩掩，而是面朝上向著天花板無恥的敞開。

徐明浩流淚的樣子，肯定是非常美麗的，他微張的唇，呼之欲出的舌，還有斷斷續續的呻吟，抓著自己背部留下的甲痕，被汗浸濕額外性感的額頭和更加鋒利的下顎線。

徐明浩最後靠著後面就高潮了，射出來的白濁剛好落在他的畫上，隨著他的高潮一同緊縮的內壁刺激著後方的金珉奎在快速進出幾下後也跟著發洩而出，射在他情潮未消退的體內。金珉奎感受到了敏感的他開始抖動，從股間開始上至背脊、後頸，整個人已經成了淡粉色，後頸更是補滿吻痕，金珉奎輕輕的撐著徐明浩下巴將他的頭扭到自己這來鎖吻，那是一個綿長、永不滿足的吻，讓金珉奎知道自己將留戀在他溫暖溼濡的內壁裡整晚。

8.

徐明浩覺得金珉奎的香水味太色情了。

那天在畫廊裡，他是循著香味找到金珉奎的。白色襯衫領口敞開，那個人有些駝背像個提線木偶，他的眼神疲憊，但又就著一股要將面前的畫看出的氣勢，徐明浩想到昨天也有個人停在這幅畫前面好久，也是這樣注視著自己的畫，就是這個人吧？

莫名感覺胸腔一緊，從那一刻起他就想畫這個人了。

將作品轉向那個人的時候，徐明浩其實很怕他會露出失望的表情，於是想著該如何唬弄時，他說話了。

「這是我的手機殼。」

他的聲音好好聽，低沉又沙啞，而且長得好好看。

一開始只注意他的味道很好聞，畫畫的時候又只在看他的眼睛，沒想到其他地方加起來是如此驚為天人，這人肯定是雕像，雕像剛剛說話了，我該回什麼。

「我從來沒說這是人物畫啊，讓你期待了嗎？真不好意思。」

徐明浩當時還無法承受如此俊俏的臉龐透射過來的眼神，於是他用手掩飾自己失敗的表情管理，對方卻一個猝不及防進行了自我介紹，害得徐明浩突然又正襟危坐了起來。

他說他的名字是金珉奎，是藝文報的記者，透過在Instagram 上偶然看見的畫知道徐明浩的。金珉奎說他也住在附近，隔著兩條巷子的一棟小公寓裡，是第一次到這間畫廊看展。

徐明浩想更進一步了解金珉奎的時候，權順榮的電話來了。明明最常忘記關店的人卻在另一頭責怪徐明浩閉館延誤，聲音透過話筒都傳到金珉奎耳裡了，徐明浩覺得丟人，簡單的結束與金珉奎的會面後尷尬地收拾畫架，從倉庫回來後時候發現金珉奎還站在那。

「那幅畫，可以給我嗎?」

「這可是我的新作品呢，下次畫展你也來捧場我就送給你。」

「畫不能給我，那聯絡資料可以嗎?」

輸入號碼的時候徐明浩感覺自己的手在抖，留了聯絡資料後金珉奎就走了，好像他最終的目的不是畫而是我的手機一樣。

9.

徐明浩是那種一旦想到新的主題就想在最短時間之內完成的人，屬於可以忘卻三餐作畫直至血糖過低倒下的類型，因此會在作畫的時候想到別人非常反常。徐明浩尋思著自己已經這樣多久了，自從見到金珉奎已經過了三天，他們開始用通訊軟體聊天已經過了兩天，徐明浩在作畫時想到金珉奎敞開的領口已經不計其數，夜晚難耐時更是想著他的臉自慰，每天早上睜開眼還會發現那人昨晚跑進夢裡和自己約會了。

會突然想到金珉奎的味道是在昨天，傍晚的時候收到快遞，拆開包裝才發現是慶祝畫展的禮物，寄的對象是商務關係的那種朋友，徐明浩其實對味道一點也不在乎，若不是自己手滑按到了噴頭，他永遠不會想到金珉奎可以離自己那麼近。晚上的時候他抹了一些在床上，又是想著金珉奎一陣折騰才睡下。

有一次他在外頭吃飯的時候，隔壁桌的小姐姐無預警開了罐香水，在他旁邊噴了幾下，接著吃下的嫩豆腐湯泉攪和著一旁的香精味，徐明浩以為自己在吃肥皂，馬上吐了出來。

可是旁邊的味道如果是金珉奎的話，徐明浩肯定不會這樣子，他會狼吞虎嚥的吞下所有味道，用舌頭將石碗舔乾淨，像狗一樣。

的確，他想當金珉奎的狗。

在他面前，趴在地上用舌頭一點一滴的小口啜飲，脖子上掛著屬於主人的項圈，一個拉扯徐明浩就得聽話的爬到主人面前。

該怎麼用牙齒就把褲頭解開，徐明浩可是練習了很久，他是一隻稱職的狗，他一想到自己跪在金珉奎雙腿間，聞著他的性器自己也跟著硬了。

不知道他那裡會不會也是香水的味道。

10.

徐明浩忍不住了，他從房間拿來香水和按摩棒，香水是沒有潤滑效果的，於是隨意拿了畫室裡的亞麻仁油開始擴張自己，裸著下身趴在畫室的地上，身體很快就被顏料用髒了，但徐明浩只想快點高潮，他不忘擠一些香水在手上，想著是金珉奎的手在進出。

他把香水肆無忌憚的噴在空氣中，自己的身上、私處還有那個即將進入身體的按摩棒。

按摩棒進入的很順利，徐明浩心裡慶幸每晚都會自己來個一兩次，趴跪在地，臀部抬高，這樣的姿勢讓徐明浩很興奮，空氣中全是金珉奎的味道，他按下開關之後就再也忍不住呻吟，簡單墊在身子下的畫布被他因性愛扭曲的身體弄皺，沾上了他身上的顏料。亞麻仁油從股間順著大腿流下來，在膝蓋和畫布那形成一道印痕，隨著按摩棒震動出的體液或亞麻仁油在空氣中濺的亂七八糟，徐明浩的性器在空中顫抖著，時不時滴下前列腺液在畫布上。一旁未完成的作品貌似在抗議著作畫者的疏忽，徐明浩看著畫想著，如果金珉奎在我作畫的時候跑到畫室來找我，把我這樣撲倒在地就開始進入的話，一定很爽。

感覺跟金珉奎做愛，不管怎樣都很爽。

徐明浩的膝蓋跪到疼了，他開始想著如果每天都會在畫室來一發的話應該購入一塊軟墊才行。他把角落的懶人椅拖過來放在畫前，走回來的時候還差點腿軟。不知名液體滴的一路上都是，剛剛自己趴跪在地喘息的地方也一片旖旎。

徐明浩面前的畫傳來陣陣油墨味，下身傳來金珉奎身上的香水，不知道為什麼一想到在畫室和金珉奎做愛就讓他好興奮，感覺後面更空虛更想要。

他隨意躺在懶人椅上，正面朝著天花板，他把腿抱在自己胸前，挺立的性器官滲出腥羶的液體，插著自己的按摩棒調到了最大。本來是合併著兩腿抱在一起，漸漸地徐明浩把兩腿張開，下身扭動著像金珉奎真的在他面前進入他一樣，口中喃喃說著汙言穢語，不過一會就高潮了，愛液噴到了畫上，徐明浩拿衣服隨便擦了擦就倒在椅子上睡著了。

11.

徐明浩一直睡到中午才醒，看著一片狼藉的地板及畫布，徐明浩突然有點後會自己昨晚那麼縱慾。收拾完後簡單洗了澡，徐明浩正因為昨夜的自作孽而懶洋洋的，金珉奎就傳來訊息約他在小區的一家咖啡廳看書。

徐明浩回覆的時候嘴角跟著打出的字句慢慢延伸，抬頭看見未完成的畫中央被抹了一道，遲來的羞恥心讓他後頸發熱。

他會發現嗎?

發現我身上有和他一樣的味道，即使洗過澡了還是透過皮膚傳了過來，那個氣味已經烙印在我體內深處，如果一直沒察覺的話，脫衣服就聞得到了吧。


End file.
